passé douloureux
by deathnote-matt
Summary: Ven déménage dans une ville dans la quelle un corbeau habite Van ils se lient d'amitié très difficilement mais un jour Van décide de disparaître au yeux de Ven arrive a le retrouver mais a quel prix ! J'ai classé cette fic en M mais sa ne commence pas des le 1er chapitre alors patiente pour le lemonX)et je tiens a préciser que aucun personnage ne m'appartient mais a Square Enix.
1. Chapitre 1: la première rivalité

**Chapitre 1 : La belle époque**

**Sa vas faire une semaine que je vais dans un endroit que je déteste le plus avec tous ses gamins qui feraient mieux de baisser les yeux au lieu de me regarder car les plaintes des parents pour agression je m'en contre fou depuis le temps ! Et ses vieux qui radotent quel ennuie ils devraient en mourir tout se décors me donne envie de vomir mais il y avait une tête blonde que je ne reconnaissais pas et ce gosse m'insupporte il faisait tout pour ne pas attirer mes foudres il baisse les yeux quand je m'approcher, Une fois j'ai fait exprès de le bousculer et pas qu'un peu il avait les bras écorchés et le pantalon troué, il s'est juste relevé en disant que c'était sa faute et m'a demandé si tout allé bien. Regards noir, menaces, bousculade, pourquoi ce môme ne voit pas a quel point je le déteste et veut le voir chouiner, avoir peur mais non juste ce doux regard et ce sourire quand il se relève avec cette attention de me demander si je n'ai rien. Si il me cherche, il m'as trouver ! Aujourd'hui je vais l'attendre et je peux vous dire il m'oublieras pas de si tôt !**

**Sa vas faire 2 semaines qu'on a emménagé dans cette ville au bout de quelques jours mais parents m'ont demandé de sortir, de rencontrer du monde mais je suis pas vraiment du genre social alors je suis aller dans un endroit ou généralement on se fait beaucoup d'ami le parc. Au début c'était bien j'ai rencontrer une fille Aqua ^^ et son ami Terra mais ils partaient très vite du parc alors je resté seul au pied de mon arbre de façon a ce que personne me voit même si c'est comme sa que Aqua m'a repéré. Puis j'ai entendu des pleures j'ai vu un brun si c'était un animal se type serait un corbeau il trouve sa amusant de martyriser les gosses, d'insulter les vieux de rechigner tout le temps et venait pas souvent au parc mais sa fait une semaine que je suis sorti de ma cachette au parc pour essayer de me socialiser aux autres et a partir de se moment la se corbeau était toujours présent et j'ai l'impression de l'énerver alors que je recherche le contraire je veux causer du tord a personne surtout que je me suis rendu compte que mes nouveaux amis sont très protecteurs, je veux pas leur attirer d'ennuies. Aujourd'hui tout le monde fut parti du parc très tôt j'ai pas compris pourquoi ? J'attendais encore un peu avant de rentrer sinon mais parents vont croire qui c'est passée quelque chose alors j'ai attendu et quand le soleil a commencer a ce coucher je me suis levé de ma petite place ou je somnole et je me dirige vers la sortie quand on m'adresse la parole c'ést le corbeau il attendait derrière un arbre .**

_ Hey toi !

_ Oui ?

**Eh merde ! **

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Ventus pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir quel nom porte un gars aussi idiot que toi !

_ Ah d'accord ^^.

_ Sourit pas je viens de t'insulter abruti !

_ Ah pardon -u-.

_ Non mais tu le fait exprès c'est pas possible !

**je tellement envie de le défoncer pour qui il se prend pour se foutre de ma gueule !**

_ Desoler mais mes parents vont s'inquieter faut que je rentre j'ai adorer discuter avec toi ^^.

**Je le pris part le col il se fou encore une fois de ma gueule et je vais pas me retenir je le défonce !**

_ Tu vas nul part j'ai pas terminer baka !

_ Tiens tu connais des mots en japonais ?

**(Ven) il est moins bête que je le croyais.**

_ Ouais bref ... t'es vraiment la pire tapette que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie !

_ Je veux pas me battre si c'est sa que tu cherche t'es mal tomber j'ai d'autre chose plus importante a faire maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher sa m'arrangerais.

_ XD AAAHH ! Tu es le 1er a venir dans cette endroit pourri et le dernier a en sortir et tu me dis que tu as autres choses a foutre laisse moi rire t'es juste une épave sans vie tu n'as rien a part tes idiots d'amies et encore si ils étaient pas idiot ils traîneraient pas avec toi !

_ Tais-toi ! J e t'interdit de les insulter.

**Il peut me traiter de tous ce qu'il veut mais Terra et Aqua sont loin d'être IDIOT ! J'ai retiré sa main de mon col et je l'ai poussée il veut se battre il sera pas déçu. Il me poussa a son tour très fort me faisant percuter l'arbre de derrière qui m'arracha un cris il continuée de me plaquer et prépara son poing.**

_ J'ai touchée un point fragile on dirai j'adore tes yeux en colère c'est tellement beau.

_ Dégage !

**je l'ai dégagé avec un coup de pied dans le ventre sa l'as fait tomber en arrière il s'est relevé d'un seul coup et il me mis coup de poing dans le ventre sa fait mal je pouvais plus me tenir debout j'ai fléchis les genoux tenant mon estomac quand il m'attrapa les cheveux pour me forcer a le regarder.**

_ Alors tu fais moins ton fier d'avoir de stupides amis !

**Je rêve il as pas fini de les insulter nos visages étaient si proches que j'ai pu lui cracher dessus lorsqu'il me donna un coup de pied en guise de réponse, il s'essuya le visage pendant que je me relevé c'est sur je vais avoir un beau coquard a cause de ce corbeau.**

_ Comment tu as oser me cracher dessus je vais tuer.

**Il me repris le col et se rapprocha de façon a se que je puisse pas lui mettre de coup de pied cette fois ci mais j'ai pris appui sur son bras pour lui foutre un coup de poing qu'il n'as pas du apprécier car du coup il me jeta sur le sol se mit a quatre pattes sur moi son poing levé une main a mon col encore j'en peux plus Aqua, Terra je pouvais que pencher ma tête sur le coter vers le bas et encaisser j'aurais pu me protéger avec mes bras mais je voulais tellement que sa se finisse le plus vite possible !**

**Qu 'est ce qu'il me fais la ?! Pourquoi cette abruti ne se défend plus et c'est quoi ce regard on dirais un suicidaire, je rêve ou il vas pas chialer quand même ! C'est vraiment une tapette de première pourquoi il pleure normalement c'est avant qu'on pleure quand on as peur quoi sa veux dire qu'il as peur maintenant après m'avoir chercher et cracher dessus il crois s'en tirer ?!**

_ Arrête de chialer et défend toi merde !

_ Me regarde pas !

**Il mis un bras sur ses yeux l'abruti comme si que j'avais pas vu qu'est ce qui lui prend d'un seul coup.**

_ Pourquoi tu chiale ?

_ En quoi sa te regarde !

_ Ta gueule j'essaye d'être sympas au cas ou tu l'avais pas remarqué. Bon tu me dis ou je te refrappe.

_ Te gène pas vas-y tu vois pas que je m'en fiche.

Je lâcha son col sa sert vraiment a rien de le frapper sérieux il m'énerve ... On me dis toujours tout il suffit de menacer les gens et voila mais lui non évidement fallait que je tombe sur ce mec !

Il repose mon col sa tête tourne on dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose, je me mis contre l'arbre quand la douleur de mon dos m'élancae, il parti ! Qu'est ce qu'il as encore en tête ? Je veux rentrer chez moi mes parents vont me tuer, qu'est que je vais leur dire pour mon coquard.

_ Tiens ! A cette heure ci le magasin était encore ouvert alors je t'ai pris du chocolat !

**Hein ? Il me regard pas on dirait qu'il évite mon regard.**

_ Euh ... Merci !

_ Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as !

_ Rien ... rien.

_ Dit le moi merde !

_ Ok c'est juste que quand je vais rentrer mes parents vont me voir et s'inquiéter en me voyant comme sa ( pointe avec mon doigt l'œil au beurre noir ) je vais leur faire de la peine surtout qu'il est tard ...

_ Attends ici !

**ou vas t'il ? Il est gentil en faite ou il fait semblant non on dirait pas ? Il est revenu avec une poche de glace et me l'as mis directe sur mon œil je tiens la poche glace avec ma main.**

_ Sa devrait faire l'affaire maintenant viens !

**Il me pris la main et me tira d'un coup j'eu une douleur dans le dos qui me fis plisser l'œil.**

_ Non attend j'ai trop mal !

_ Bon ben !

**Il me pris dans ses bras comme les princesse qu'on vient de sauver il m'as prit pour quoi la ?**

_ tu habites vers ou ?

_ Euh ... par la !

**Il me ramena chez moi la route était bien silencieuse on arrivai devant le portail quand mon père sortit de la maison l'air affolé. Il se jeter sur moi.**

_Ven enfin te voila j'ai eu si peur mais que s'est-il passer ?

_ Bah on s'est bat...

**je le coupé court si mon père sait que je me suis battu avec lui il voudra plus jamais que je lui parle.**

_ C'était un accident on jouais et il m'as mis un coup s'en faire attention et je suis mal retombé sur le dos alors il m'as ramené ^^.

_ Ouf j'ai eu si peur l'important et que tu sois rentrer merci a toi.

_ C'est Vanitas Mr. au revoir Ven.

_ Au revoir ^-^.

**Pourquoi il as pas dit qu'on s'est battu c'était une occasion pour qu'il me revoit plus ? Je partit refusant l'invitation de son père pour me raccompagner et puis j'ai 12 ans je suis presque plus un enfant maintenant.**


	2. Chapter 2 : un frere jumeau ?

**Chapitre 2 : un frère jumeau ?**

**4 années sont passées depuis le jour ou on c'est rencontrer avec toujours une amitié ambiguë qui vas et viens suivant ses humeurs. Terra et Aqua sont devenus mes meilleurs amies qui accepte difficilement Van d'ailleurs on es dans la même classe en seconde, Aqua et Terra ont un ans de plus ils sont donc en première ^^ c'est cool qu'on soit dans la même classe avec Van. Mais Van commence a s'éloigner de moi je comprend pas j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose chez lui d'ailleurs maintenant que je m'en rend compte j'ai jamais vu l'intérieur de sa maison mes amis m'ont conseillé de lui parler et si il ne veut pas bah de le laisser tomber -' merci Terra merci Aqua ! **

**Ce matin pour aller au lycée je l'attend au coin de la rue ou on se rejoint d'habitude il est la en premier normalement je vais lui envoyer un SMS même si il me répond 2 h après a chaque fois " **Van ça va ?Tu es ou ?** " tiens il me répond déjà " **Salut je vais pas au lycée aujourd'hui et arrête de m'envoyer des SMS a longueur de journée !** "," **D'accord t'es malade ?** "," **Mais arrête de m'envoyer des SMS non je suis pas malade j'ai juste la flemme de te voir ! **","** Désoler** ". Qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui j'irais chez lui après les cours faut vraiment que je lui parle. **

_ Hey ven alors tu as parler a Vanitas ou est-il ?

_ Aqua ^^ non il est pas venu je vais lui rendre visite chez lui ce soir.

_ Mais laisse tomber cette abruti Ven franchement arrête de t'inquiéter surtout pour lui.

_ Ouais tu as raison mais si c'était grave ?

_ Eh ben dans ses cas la c'est son problème si c'est grave c'est qu'il l'as cherché !

_ Tu dis sa mais au fond je suis sur tu t'inquiètes aussi.

_ T'as raison Ven -' envoie moi un message quand tu le verra d'accord.

_ D'accord ^^.

**Journée habituelle on a mangé tous ensemble je peux pas dire a Terra mes problèmes quand sa parle de Van il s'emballe toujours ils se déteste vraiment ceux la -' heureusement Aqua s'en préoccupe après tout quand il est avec moi elle voit les efforts qu'il fait et sa l'as touche s'est obligé mais Terra ne voit que les sale manie de Vanitas de partir sans dire au revoir toutes les petites choses comme sa qui peuvent me blesser. J'ai pris les devoirs de Vanitas, je quitta Terra et Aqua pour aller chez Van. Arrivé devant chez lui je frappa a la porte d'entrée j'entendu une voix on aurais dit celle de Van avec une légère différence quand il ouvrit la porte j'ai cru halluciner c'était Van mais avec des cheveux blanc .**

_ Van ? Tu t'es fait une couleur c'est pour sa que t'es pas venu ?

_ Van ? C'est comme sa que tu ose appeler mon frère Vanitas tu es qui pour le surnommer ?

_ Je suis un de ses amis je m'appelle Ventus je peux le voir ?

_ Mon frère n'as pas d'amis Ventus !Et il est pas la ! Et pour quoi que se soit, il sera plus jamais la pour toi et ne t'approche plus de mon frère !

_ J'ai ses devoirs... pourquoi ou est-il ? Qui es-tu ? je savais pas qu'il avait un frère ?

_ Je suis Vana son frère jumeau maintenant passe moi ses devoirs je lui transmettrai bye !

**Il me referma la porte au nez il est pire que Vanitas celui la c'est bizarre mais j'ai eu l'impression de voir de la peur dans ses yeux et puis comment sa il est pas la ? Il est ou ?Peut être que si je lui envoie un SMS " **Van ou tu es ?** "," **Je t'ai déjà dit plus l'appeler comme sa !** " mais merde comment sa se fait que son frère a son téléphone. Je comprend plus rien j'espère que demain il sera la !**

**Bon je suis tellement inquiet que j'ai 10 min d'avance a je voit quelqu'un arriver on dirait Van attend un peu non c'est VANA o.O mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ?**

_ Ventus j'en étais sur que mon frère se levé tôt pour voir quelqu'un mais j'aurais parié sur une bonne meuf avec de bonne forme pas une beach travestie !

_ Désoler d'être si travestie !

_ Tiens tu attend encore quelqu'un la travestie ?

_ Oui Vanitas !

_ Il viendras pas je vais suivre les cours a sa place pendant deux semaines le temps que son transfert soit fait il veut plus mettre un pied dans ce lycée sa lui épargneras de voir ta gueule !

_ C'est sur vous êtes de la même famille -' son transfert mais pourquoi ?

_ A Cause de toi tu l'étouffe il en a marre un changement de lycée et le plus approprié et tu es plus ennuyant qu'une beach en plus !

**Plus de doute ils sont bien frère sans m'en apercevoir j'avais commencer a faire la route avec lui.**

_ Mais en cours comment tu vas faire ?

_ C'est simple il n'y as que toi qui sais que je suis son frère alors tu vas te la fermer ta gueule pendant que je dirais que je m'appelle Vanitas sinon c'est simple tu vas morfler !

_ D'accord ^^.

_ Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

**Ah non ce qui s'est passe ans vas pas recommencer merde !**

_ Non pas du tout ^^ on es dans la même classe donc si tu veux je t'accompagnerais dans les salles.

_ Tu me prend vraiment pour un idiot c'est juste un lycée c'est pas compliquer les numéros sont sur les portes, j'ai pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un comme toi.

_ D'accord ^^.

_ Dis tu étais proche de mon frère comment ?

_ On se connait depuis 4 ans alors sa a consolidé notre amitié !

_ Il t'a dévirginisé ?

_ De ... hein ... quoi ... non ! x

_ Tu saurais pas si il couché avec quelqu'un ?

_ Euh ... non il traîne qu'avec moi et parfois avec Aqua ma meilleur amie mais c'était vraiment rare en faite Aqua et Terra sont mes meilleurs amis mais ils ont jamais pu accepter Van... itas mais ils essayaient pour me faire plaisir.

_ Je vois alors c'est bien de ta stupide faute si mon frère doit changer de lycée tu es tellement idiot que tu déteint sur les autres !

**Pour qui il se prend celui la aussi je rêve j'espère vraiment rencontrer aucun notre membre de la famille Van pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste . Non on n'approche du lycée c'est pas possible Van je tiendrais pas le reste de l'année sans toi j'irais pas au lycée voila tout !Et comment sa Van doit changer de lycée et pas veux changer de lycée ?**

_Hey la beach travestie ou tu vas ?

_ Je rentre chez moi !

**je senti une main attraper la mienne c'était bien celle de Vana elle ressemble tellement a celle de Van, il me manque j'en peux plus sa façon de parler lui ressemble très portrait je vais pas tenir ...**

_ Ven, je sais maintenant pourquoi mon frère reste avec un idiot comme toi c'est...O-o pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Je pleure pas c'est faux !

**Je senti des mains entourer mon corp, je tourné la tête sur le cote quand je senti un baiser sur mes lèvres que se passe t'il ? pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les événement se répète !**

_Que ... quoi ?

_ j'essaye d'être sympas au cas ou tu l'avais pas remarquer. Bon tu me dis ?

**Il ressemble tellement a Vanitas je le pris dans mes bras et mis ma tête dans son épaule je peux plus les retenir je veux qu'on me rende Vanitas !**

_ Pourquoi il me déteste qu'est ce que j'ai fait ou il est ?

_ Vaut mieux pour toi que tu le sache pas, ne l'approche plus jamais, il n'as pas besoin de toi !

_ Ou est-il ?

_ Je t'ai déjà répondu et ... Tu sais je suis son jumeau on es pareil tu as qu'a faire comme si que j'étais lui !

**Il ment je connais Van par cœur quand il ment quand il dit la vérité et son jumeau a les même tic comme quand il as dit qu'il était pas la ! Vanitas et chez lui j'en suis sur pourquoi il veut pas que je le vois si il est bien le jumeau de Van il doit avoir une bonne raison pour mentir car c'est pas du tout son genre il est plus du genre a ce taire quand sa l'ennuie et a mentir quand c'est trop grave il est hors de question que je le remplace ils ont beau être jumeau ils ont des différence flagrante !**

_ Bon je vais en cours au faite tu es presque a coter de moi dans tout les cours.

_ Je m'en douter tant fait pas sa vas être dure de te coltiner petite épave de tête blonde.

**Vanitas aussi me traité d'épave avant c'est pas possible ils se sont passés le mot.**

_ Tu parle beaucoup a ton frère ?

_ Non on n'es pas vraiment blabla d'ailleurs si tu pouvais te taire je commence a en avoir marre -'.

_ Ah ok.

**La journée passée c'est vraiment ennuyant le lycée, je préféré mes cours par correspondances je suis sur que Van reste dans ce lycée juste pour ce Ventus c'est pour sa i ans il a dit qu'il en avait marre des cours par correspondance préféré dans une école, on es jumeau mais je n'ai jamais eu cette envie alors c'était forcement pour quelqu'un, malheureusement il est devenu trop bizarre il lui arrivé même parfois de me dire bonjour et de me dire sa journée ? Alors qu'on c'est presque jamais parler ! on était si complice pour faire des conneries jusqu'à i ans ou je l'ai vu s'éloigner c'était les vacances et il est rester au parc alors que cette endroit et complètement pourri et un jour il se faisait tard et il était toujours pas rentrer alors je suis allé voir et je me souvient de l'avoir vu portant une blonde dans ses bras je mettais dit il a une petite amie normal et au final je découvre que cette tête blonde n'est pas une fille par contre niveau caractère c'est une vrai fille. Je dois le dire a Maître Xehanort ce que j'ais trouver le pourquoi Vanitas a changer mais vaut mieux que je ferme ma gueule sinon Ven vas avoir de gros ennuies et faut surtout qu'il ne rentre pas dans la maison d'ailleurs demain matin je vais le chercher directement chez lui sa l'empercheras de pouvoir me passer par derrière pour aller rejoindre mon frère cette tête blonde et maligne je suis sur qu'elle a eu cette idée t'inquiète pas frangin il lui arriveras rien je te le garantie.**

**Bon faut que je fasse quelque chose j'ai besoin de voir Van j'en peux plus de son absence j'ai décidé d'aller directement chez lui Vana ne pourra pas m'en empêcher je partirais plus tôt pour le voir sortir de chez lui pour me rejoindre sauf que quand il seras parti je serais caché près de la maison a attendre pour rentrer a l'intérieur d'être hors de vu. Sa vas être l'heure, aller je suis prêt de la maison de Van j'ai plus qu'a attendre que son frère sorte, en parlant du loup le voila pourquoi il a un œil au beurre noir ? **

_ Connard t'inquiète pas Vanitas je le protégerais de tous sa !

**Il est vraiment énerver comparer a Vanitas j'ai l'impression que lui ses sentiment se voit plus pourquoi " **le protéger** " qui ? moi mais de qui ? Bon il est tant de rentrer pour savoir. Un homme as ouvert peut être son père enfin vu le manque de cheveux peut être son grand père mais il as pas du tout l'air de la famille de Van et Vana qui est-il ?**

_ Euh .. bonjours Mr. je suis Ventus est ce que Vanitas et la ?

_ Ah Tu tombes mal il viens de partir pour le lycée je suis Xehanort si tu veux bien l'attendre a l'intérieur =u= .

_ Ah oui avec plaisir Mr. Xehanort ^^c'est gentil.

**C'est bizarre j'ai une impression malsaine qui dégage de lui comme la première fois que j'ai vu cette maison et Van et même Vana mais sur eux au bout d'1 min c'est partit peut être que sa partira aussi il faut juste que j'attende.**

_ Dis moi euh ... Ventus tu connais bien Vanitas c'est rare qu'on vienne le voir amicalement ?

_ Oui j'imagine, mais vous méprenez pas je cherche pas a me battre je veux juste le voir alors je me suis dit j'allais passé a l'improviste.

_ Je vois tu es au lycée non ? Tu le voit tout les jours pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lycée sa aurait été plus simple.

_ Parce que je sais que sais pas lui mais Vana son frère !

_ Je voit bon alors je vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps il est dans sa chambre c'est la 2eme a droite a l'étage^^.

_ Ah ... euh merci Mr. j'y vais alors ^^.


	3. Chapter 3 : La vérité

**Attention ce chapitre contient un VIOL âme sensible s'abstenir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La vérité**

**Je me dirige vers la porte de Vanitas je frappa a la porte aucune réponse alors je l'ouvre et je vis Vanitas sur le lit dormant la bouche ouverte la scène aurait été magnifique si j'avait pas vu un filer de sang sortant de sa bouche avec ce qui me semble un nescient a ses pieds c'est une espèce de chien sauvage un peu comme un loup mais bleu et il est interdit d'en posséder car ses créatures ont le béguin pour les cœurs humain j'aimerais tellement voir Van mais j'ai un peu peur a cause de ce truc -'. Euh ... ce truc me caresse la jambe ou je rêve ? un nescient affectueux o-O mais c'est pas possible ? Je me suis rué vers Vanitas en caressant la tête du nescient au passage je pose ma main sur son épaule quand je vis sa bouche me faire comprendre qu'il as mal en grognant il se redressa de son lit apeurant on dirait il était en tee-shirt il y a de la frayeur dans son regard puis de la surprise en voyant que c'est moi puis une autre peur la submergé.**

_ Ven !

**Il m'enlace si fort que j'ai cru que mourir étouffé.**

_ Il t'as vu rentrer ? il faut que tu parte tout de suite VEN !

_ Tu veux parler de mr. Xehanort oui c'est lui qui m'as fait rentrer pourquoi tu veux que je parte je comprend pas ?

_ MERDE Putain Ven tu as pas la moindre idée dans quoi tu t'es fourré ! Ou es Vana envoie lui un sms dit lui de venir que tu es avec moi !

_ Mais Van de quoi tu parles calme toi et viens avec moi si c'est ce mr. qui t'empêche de sortir je vais lui dire mes 4 vérités !

_ Je peux pas !

**De quoi ? comment sa il peux pas se lever c'est pas si compliquer il me regarde avec un tel air de chien battu sa vas trop loin il a pas les jambes casser au moins ? J'ai soulever la couverture on vas vite le savoir, mon regard a du s'obscurcir d'un coup quand je vis les menottes au pied de Van allant a son lit en métal fixé au sol qu'est ce que c'est que sa ?**

_ Ven vas t'en je t'en supplie je t'en pris.

**Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? c'est quoi cette chambre ? Il y a des menottes aux pieds du lit mais en haut aussi surement pour les bras mais elles sont défaites. Des barreaux aux fenêtres et toutes les portes sont métallique d'ailleurs les murs extérieurs ont l'air insonoriser vu d'ici. Je sentis Van attraper mon bras et le serrer très fort quand je vis Xehanort dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

_ Merci de votre accueil mr. mais je crois que je vais y aller j'ai vu Vanitas c'est tout ce que je voulais.

_ Ah ravie que tu es ce que tu veux mais moi aussi tu voit je voudrait bien avoir ce que je veux car vois-tu depuis 2 ou 3 ans j'ai vu Vanitas changer de comportement devenir gentil adorable mais malheureusement donc commencer a me désobéir et je voudrais bien avoir mon Vanitas bien obéissant n'ayez pas peur d'égorger quoi que ce soit tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Vous êtes complètement fou et en quoi sa me concerne je peux certainement pas vous aidez !

_ Eh bien justement détrompe toi tu peux m'aider car je suis persuadé que en brisant Vanitas il vas redevenir comme avant mais pour le briser il faut briser la chose qu'il la fait changer et figure toi que j'ai compris que cette chose était au lycée quand son frère hier soir et rentrer il était changer lui aussi et toi tu viens ce matin en disant que tu as réussi a reconnaître des jumeaux comme sa d'un coup d'œil alors qu' il faut plus d'un an pour pouvoir les différencier surtout que tu as l'air tellement pur j'imagine que tu comprend ou je veux en venir !

_ Alors c'était bien sa tu voulais me briser j'en étais sur même Vana a devinée et pourtant c'est pas une lumière tu es vraiment dégueulasse.

_ Allons Vanitas tu rediras sa quand j'aurais souillé ta pierre précieuse ! D'ailleurs quand j'aurais donner se petit a manger a mes nescient tu seras anéantie se qui anéantira aussi Vana n'est ce pas magnifique !

_ Je vous laisserais pas continuer a torturer VAN ni VANA je vous déteste et vous allez me le payer pour ce que vous avez déjà fait endurer a mes amis !

_ Ven ...

**Il rigole qu'est ce qui est drôle je me mis en position combat quand je le vis se ruer sur moi je me protégé avec mes bras il m'attrapa par les cheveux d'une main van attrapa mon bassin.**

_ Je t'en supplie lui fait rien je ferais ce que tu veux mais ne touche pas a Ven ...

_ Tu es devenu tellement pitoyable !

**Xehanort commença a m'emporter Van suppliée toujours accroché il me souleva je pouvais que me tenir a son bras mais Van était fermement attachée a moi de façon a ce qu'il tombe du lit retenu par ses chaines quand il lui mit un coup au visage pour qu'il me lâche je vis Van sur le sol le sang sortant de sa bouche et la main tendu vers moi suppliant encore il y a avait plus que du désespoir dans ses yeux et les miens le refléta aussi ... Je vis la porte se fermer le regard de Van était horrible a voir, il me jeta a terre je me précipité vers la porte d'entrée comme je m'en doutais fermé a clef -' je vis Xehanort sortir des menottes d'un tiroir après avoir verrouiller la porte pour ne pas que je retourne voir Van !**

**Ce matin je n'ai pas vu Ven sortir de chez lui j'ai vu son père qui m'as dit qu'il était déjà partit comment j'ai pu le rater il est peut être parti directement je me mis a courir vers le lycée Aqua et Terra attendaient devant c'est pas vrai !Terra m'attrape par le col.**

_ Ou est Ven espèce de ... ?

_ Terra calme toi c'est peut être pas lui ! Ven ne répond pas a nos sms et c'est pas le genre a faire sa pour le plaisir.

_ Je sais pas non plus d'après son père il était déjà parti bien avant que j'arrive alors sa me choque surement encore plus que vous alors lâche moi ?

_ C'est sa et ton coquard tu vas me dire que tu l'as fait tout seul je voit très bien se qui c'est passer tu as du te battre avec Ven alors qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

**Aqua commence a pleurer je sais que Ven était important a leur yeux mais apparemment il est aussi important pour eux que pour nous !**

_ pitié ou est-il ?

_ Il doit être avec Vanitas !

_ Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule connard !

_ Lâche le Terra c'est Vana !

**Terra me reposa je senti le vibreur du tel de Van dans ma poche je le sorti et l'ouvrit en espérant que se soit Ventus.**

_ Aqua tu connais ce type ?!

_ Ven m'as parlé du jumeau de Vanitas mais il ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui mais j'ai tout de suite devinée pourquoi il m'as dit sa hier midi.

**Je me raidis d'un coup en lisant le sms ce n'était pas Ven mais mon frère Van " Putain vite frangin c'est urgent Ven et a la maison c'est affreux putain rapplique je sais plus quoi faire Xehanort la emmener a l'entrée j'ai peur frangin que vas t'il lui faire. " pas le temps de leur dire je couru vers chez moi lâchant le téléphone je les entendus me suivre c'est qu'ils ont lu.**

_Tu sais que tu souffre ou pas je m'en fou tant que je te brise de tout les façon possible en commençant pas la façon la plus facile !

**je chercha a lui balancer un objet un vase n'importe quoi mais deux nescients me barre le passage et eux sont plutôt agressif Xehanort s'approcha de plus en plus je tenta de courir quand les nescienst se jetèrent sur mes pieds je sentis la pointe de leur dents sur mes chevilles qui me fit tressaïr. Xehanort en profiter pour me menotter au poteau derrière le canapé et il m'assis dessus alors je comprit se qu'il voulait faire !**

_ VAN ... a l'aide Aqua, Terra je vous en supplie Vana !

**Je sais que les murs sont insonorisé mais j'arrive plus a réfléchir putain.**

_ S'il vous plait faites pas sa, pas sa !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je serais très doux !

**Il m'arracha mes hauts d'un coup je forçais sur mes jambes tentant de lui mettre un coup inutilement quand je sentis des mains me faire rasseoir sur le canapé. une bouche se promena sur mon coup me laissant des frissons après son passage des lèvres allant sur les miennes qui sont fermement scellées il se leva et je le vis ouvrir grand la porte du couloir.**

_ Van écoute bien je veux pas que tu rate un seul de ses cries !

_ ESPÈCE DE CONNARD !

**Il revenu vers moi pas un seul cri ne sortira sinon Van va s'inquiéter je doit tenir trouver un moyen ! Xehanort revenu sur moi jouant avec sa langue sur mon torse chatouillant mais tétons quand il vis aucune réaction il les mords sa fait mal putain il pinça avec sa main celui qui était de l'autre coté je me mord la lèvre jusqu'à qu'elle saigne quand je sentis sa bouche allait vers l'autre téton et sa main fit de même et d'un coup me le mord jusqu'à que du sang sorte et pinça l'autre si fort que j'ai pas pu retenir un cri strident de ma bouche. Les murs était tellement isolés a l'intérieur que j'ai pu entendre Van dire " **enfoirés** " en chuchotant avec une voix remplie de tristesse. Je le sentis bouger ses lèvres allant vers le bas. j'ai émis un gémissement de surprise " **non arrêté !** " je senti mon entrejambe sortir de mon pantalon putain sa fait du bien mais j'ai tellement mal Van a l'aide je pouvais sentir ses dents mordre mon entrejambe je serra les dents le plus fortement possible il prit mes tétons les pinçant très fortement tout en mordant mon entrejambe je laissa un cri sortir de force durant plus longtemps que l'autre. On pouvais entendre Van pleurer ce qui fit aussitôt couler mes larmes. Il retira un peu mon pantalon se qui me fis comprendre se qu'il entreprenais de faire.**

_ Van ... pitié faites pas sa ... je vous en supplie ... je vous en supplie ...pas sa ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas se seras rapide !

**Je pleuré je pouvais plus m'arrêter quand je senti quelque chose rentrer d'un seul coup a l'intérieur de moi mes yeux se sont vidés ma bouche ne pouvais pas s'ouvrir plus grand encore pour laisser partir un cri comme je n'ai jamais senti mon esprit si anéanti c'est comme perdre conscience les yeux ouverts je vois les choses mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe je ne sens plus aucune douleur bien que mon corp pousse des cris et bouge sans que tu le sache les vas et viens continuer quand on entendit quelqu'un essayer de forcer la porte.**

_ argh des gêneurs !

**Je pouvais plus parler j'aurais bien voulu dire a l'aide n'importe quoi mais rien ne sort a part des gémissements presque de plaisirs mais je ne les contrôlé pas des vas et viens continué je sent un liquide chaud a l'intérieur de mon corp et un profond cri de soulagement de la part de mon agresseur qui remonta mon pantalon en défaisant mes menottes il me porta dans la chambre de Van qui est restée sur le sol on peut même deviner qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre le sol plus d'une fois, il me jete sur lui dos au sol Van pleure sur mon torse ou mes tétons sont en sang mais pourquoi je m'en souvenait plus ce que je fais ici ce qui se passe ?**

_ Ven je suis désolé si seulement je t'avais pas rencontré si seulement tu n'étais pas la Ven répond moi je t'en supplie !

_ Van j'ai froid ... j'ai si froid ou on es ?

_ Ven t'es yeux ?

**Il me regarda avec un air si ahuri je ne comprenais pas mais ma bouche rigole toute seul sa tête faisait pitié a voir et il s'éloigna dans l'incompréhension.**

_Ven ?!

**j'ai entendu le cris de Ven j'ai cru mourir mes larmes ne coule plus se cri m'as fait si mal putain Ven je suis désoler Vana aide moi je t'en supplie dépêche toi sinon il vas le tuer après l'avoir ... l'avoir ... Vana qu'est ce tu fou ! plus rien j'entend des gémissements comme si qu'ils couchaient ensemble on aurait presque dit que Ven avait du plaisir c'est pas possible c'est mon imagination je peux pas y croire je me cognais la tête contre le sol histoire de remettre mes idées en place quand il amena Ven ou devrais-je dire son corp car quand j'ai relevé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux ce n'était pas lui ce n'était plus lui ses yeux était vide rempli de jaune aussi doré que les miens, Vana et de ce connard et il m'as regardé on dirait qu'il m'analyse et riais ? il se fou de ma gueule non ?! pas Ven ! pas lui ! c'était le seul, le seul que j'avais ! mes larmes revenus je m'éloigna me recroquevillant sur moi même !**

**Arrive a la maison Terra et Aqua me posaient des questions " **que se passe t'il ? Comment sa que va t'il lui faire ? que peut-il bien faire a notre Ven !?** " je ne pouvais pas leur répondre je peux pas leur dire juste " **je sais pas les murs sont insonorisées alors comment savoir !** " quand je vu que la porte est fermé a clef je demande a Terra de la défoncer il est costaud sa devrait le faire ?**

_ Tu déconne ?

**Quand on entendu un cri tellement fort que même les murs n'ont pas pu faire autrement que de le laisser c'était Ven, Van est mon jumeau et on est si proche l'un de l'autre je pouvais ressentir ce qu'il ressentais et je cris de la douleur qu'il endure Terra n'as pas compris pour Aqua sa semblait évident.**

_ TERRA dépêche toi !

_ OK Aqua !

**Il essaya d'enfoncer la porte une fois mais rien.**

_ Putain il y a pas une autre entrée ?

_ Vana s'il te plait aide nous ?

_ Non il n'y en as pas d'autres Van a si mal ... Il faudrait essayer de l'enfoncer a trois !

_ Et les fenêtres ?

_ Elles ont toutes des barreaux pour ne pas qu'on s'échappe pendant la nuit !

**leurs regards sont ahuris ils me regardent comme s'il regardait un mec étranglant sa fille.**

_ OK tout le monde a 3 !...1...2...3

**On donna tous se qu'on pu la porte s'ouvrit les nescient étaient a l'entrée je passée devant eux ils me connaissent mais Aqua et Terra eux étaient bloquées de toute façon ils se sont mis contre Aqua qui demanda a Terra de se depeche qu'elle s'occupe de sa. Mon frangin et Ven sont plus urgents je découvrit Xehanort sur le chemin.**

_ Tiens Vana un soucis ?

_ Qu'as tu fais a Van ?

_ Rien d'important !

**il me mis un coup dans le ventre si violent je ne m'y attendais pas je resta a terre suivi d'un coup dans le dos l'assurant que je puisse pas me relever il parti vers Terra je rampe vers Van et Ven quand je les voient Van recroquevillé sur le sol et Ven parterre torse nu deux filets de sang sur son torse il se leva allant a l'armoire de Van prenant un tee shirt au hasard faisant comme si que je n'était pas la !**

_ Van ?

**Il lève les yeux pour me voir et me redresse.**

_ Putain Vana j'ai eu si peur qu'il le tue mais il as fait pire que sa !

_ Ven ça va tu as l'air calme ?

_ Moi pourquoi je le serais pas ^^ après tout vous êtes tous venu me sauver sa me réchauffe le cœur même si je dois bien l'avouer j'en ai plus trop !

**Il souris on dirait moi et Vanitas quand on es dans la folie et ses pupilles dorées ce n'est pas Ventus.**

_ Si je peux vous rassurez je ne suis pas Ventus ne vous inquiétez pas il reviendras mais pas encore je veux m'amuser avant.

**Il descend voir Terra et Aqua je suppose je reste la avec mon frère ne pouvant pas bouger.**

**Vanitas a raison ce n'est pas moi mais je peux pas m'arrêter je n'ai pas le contrôle **_normale puisque c'est moi qui est le contrôle tu m'as laisser dormir depuis si longtemps laisse moi m'amuser un peu !_** Tiens Terra est la il se bat contre Xehanort aide le s'il te plait **_il en est hors de question il est grand il peut se debrouiller parcontre je vais baisser mais yeux pour ne pas qui voit que c'est pas toi ! _

_Ven ça va ? Ven ?

_ ou comptes tu allais petite pierre précieuse ?

_ Ne l'appelez pas comme sa ! Ven repond moi !

**Terra contra Xehanort qui tentais de mettre la main sur moi **_Tu vois il se débrouille très bien tout seul un maître en la matière_** ouais Terra est très fort mais Aqua regarde elle est a l'entrée venant d'assommer les nescients pauvre Aqua sa a du lui faire mal elle qui adore les animaux tous sa par ma faute **_ne t'inquiète pas tu sais je suis bien décidé a te venger mais pour sa tu vas devoir avoir mal_** comment sa ?**

_ Ven ça va regarde moi au moins ?

_ Oui je vais bien.

**elle mit ses mains sur nos épaules nous forçant a affronter son regard Aqua je suis tellement désolé **_je lui mis un coup dans le ventre quand j'ai vu qu'elle a devinée désoler Ven mais je la laisserai pas tout gâcher_** pourquoi tu as fait sa ? **_Elle était gênante elle nous aurait empêché d'avancer maintenant direct a la maison après se qui c'est passé tu dois te reposer Ven !Je m'occupe du reste !_


	4. Chapter 4 : la préparation

**Chapitre 4 : La préparation **

**Le matin je me réveillé je me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé je n'avais que Vanitas en tête je savais pas pourquoi il fallait que je le voit Aqua m'as conseillé de lui parler après tout je dois y allé. Je me prépare pour aller au lycée quand je constate qu'on était vendredi attend hier on n'était pas censé être lundi ! C'est pas possible je sais que je suis tête en l'air mais la oublier 4j de ma vie sa vas loin pourtant je me souviens très bien de mon week end en famille avec mon frère Roxas !Aie c'est quoi ces bandages aux pieds quand je l'ai enlevé les blessures me détournèrent les yeux comment j'ai pu me faire mordre aux chevilles ?! Bon je serais bien quand j'irais au lycée j'attends Vani mais rien alors je parti vers le lycée quand Aqua et Terra se jeté sur moi ! **

_ Ven ça va ?

_ Hein euh ... oui pk ?

_ Ben à cause d'hier ? J'ai porté plainte avec Terra contre Xehanort t'inquiète pas Ven !

_ Ven ça va ?

_ Ben ... oui mais de qui vous parlez qui est Xehanort ?

_ Ven il t'a enfin ... non rien ^^ t'inquiète pas Ven ce soir je te raccompagne et le matin Terra viendras te chercher ok ?

_ Euh ... oui mais pourquoi tout à coup comme ça ?

_ Ben Aqua et moi avons appris que Van ne reviendras pas au lycée il est partit alors pour pas que tu souffres de son absence on est la ^^.

**J'hochée la tête faisant signe de comprendre mais de quoi il me parle Van n'es plus au lycée depuis quand et qui est Xehanort pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Le soir passé Terra me raccompagna alors que Vanitas et la police m'attend devant chez moi ! Vanitas dans la voiture.**

_ Vanitas ... mais que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu dis ça comme si rien ne c'était passé !

**Il me lança un regard noir plus effrayant que les autres je ne comprends pas la police nous emmène dans leur voiture mais Van fut le seul avec des menottes !Je ne pose pas de question peut être que tout vas s'éclaircir dans pas longtemps on vit arrivé a la maison d'Aqua elle aussi fut prise dans la voiture à l'avant. On était enfin arrivé au commissariat deux policiers un brun avec des long cheveux et l'autre blond avec des cheveux très court nous prit dans une pièce tous les 4 et un homme a la barbe grise assez vieux je dirais !**

**Luxord (le blond)** : Bon mademoiselle Aqua Rivers et Terra mountain vous avez portée plainte concernant un viol sur monsieur Ventus strife fait par monsieur Xehanort Deathdark !

**Aqua** : c'est bien ça !

**Xaldin (le brun)** : et donc les détails pour qu'on puisse prendre votre déposition.

**(Bon vous connaissez l'histoire)** **Aqua fini de dire ce qui s'est passé et je ... euh ... c'est une blague ? Et Terra qui confirme que c'était bien comme ça ! Et Van qui baisse la tête mais d'après ce qu'a dit Aqua il est aussi innocent que nous pourquoi il est en colère ?Xaldin tapé sur l'ordi pendant que Luxord me regarda.**

**Luxord :** Bien monsieur Strife c'est quand même vous la victime alors pouvez-vous nous confirmer la version de mademoiselle Rivers ?

**Ven :** Juste pourquoi Vanitas a des menottes ?

**Luxord **: Car il est le fils adoptif de Xehanort tout comme son frère et des preuves chez eux nous fait penser qu'ils ont un rapport avec certaines de ses activités.

**Ven :** Son frère ... Non je suis désoler mais je peux rien confirmer **( je regarda Aqua et détourner les yeux voyant la détresse dans ses yeux )** je suis amnésique alors prenez tous qui as été dit mais vous n'en ferais rien désolée Aqua -'.

**Ils étaient tous complètement surpris sur ce que je viens de prononcer Luxord as mis fin à cette interrogatoire faisant partir tout le monde et en me prenant a part pour me dire que si un bout de ma mémoire me revenait je devais lui annoncer car sa faisait longtemps qu'il exaspérait coincer enfin Xehanort et ses fils mais il en ait pas question qu'on me sépare de Vanitas ! **_T'inquiète pas maintenant laisse-moi la place tout se déroule comme prévu j'ai eu peur de devoir intervenir mais tu t'es bien débrouillée ! _**De quoi ? Je me parle à moi-même **_sa durera pas longtemps mais maintenant c'est à toi de dormir ! Le policier me laissa enfin sortir c'est pas trop tôt car on as du pain sur la planche Vanitas m'attendit à la sortie avec Aqua et Terra PUTAIN -' ._

**Aqua Terra** : pk ?

**Ven **: Parce que je vous déteste et que j'aime Vanitas pigée maintenant dégagés allez !

**Aqua **: Ven ressaisis toi !

**Terra partis quand Aqua me secoua Aqua, je suis la putain pk je n'arrive pas à parler **_parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu te taises crois-moi il nous laisserons jamais nous venger sinon _**nous venger ? Mais la police peut très bien s'en chargée** _tsss ... ce que vas faire la police ce n'est pas assez ... Violent ! _

**Ven **: Mais je suis moi !

**Aqua **: Ven revient nous vite ...

_Sa sert à rien de dire sa-il reviendra pas X) c'est peine perdu pour eux les pauvres. _**Elle partit me laissant avec Van.**

_ Ou est Vana ? A l'hôpital ?

_ Tiens la mémoire t'es revenu parce que oui ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ce connard aurait pu enfin finir ou il le mérite !

_ Tsss... Et toi avec ?! Sa c'est malin je ne veux pas qu'on règle mon problème je veux me venger c'est simple et sans toi et Vana sa vas pas être possible tu me suis ?

_ Putain Ven mais qu'est-ce que tu dis c'est risquée tu sais ?

_ Oui et alors je suis prêt a tout pour venger Ve...de ce qu'il a fait est dégueulasse et mérite plus que la prison !

_ OK allons voir Vana pour voir ce qui l'en pense de toi comment je dois t'appeler d'ailleurs ?

_ tsss qu'est-ce que sa peu me faire après tout tu m'as toujours appelée Ven jusqu'à maintenant !

_Nous continuons à discuter sur le chemin de l'hopital du piège a tendre a Xehanort en jouant sur le faite qu'il croit réellement que Ven est juste amnésique c'est une bonne nouvelle :) et Van m'explique ce qui s'est passé après mon départ Aqua qui as appelé la police Pendant que Terra maitrisée Xehanort, il a été embarqué et demandé de régler sa demain après que Aqua ai fait un remake de ce qui s'était passé et s'arrêta quand on fut arrivé dans la chambre de Vana ._

_ Alors frangin gravité ?

_ Aucune je dois juste me reposer car il a bien failli m'exploser le diaphragme et la colonne ils m'ont prescrit des médicaments je pense que je peux sortir ce soir et vous alors l'interrogatoire vous en sortez j'imagine vu vos têtes XD ? Ven dit moi tu as de très beaux yeux jaune XD ?

_ AH / Merci.

_ Ventus as dit qu'il était amnésique donc sa as été annulé et reporté quand la mémoire lui reviendras mais comme tu sais c'est pas Ven e il veut se venger tu penses que c'est un bonne idée frangin .

_ Lui faire confiance je ne sais pas mais se venger sa oui c'est une de bonne idée :)

_ Ok alors Ven te venger comment ?

**Laissez des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en pensé s'il vous plait ^^ sa me ferais super plaisir de connaitre votre avis.**


End file.
